No Ordinary Game
by I love creepy things
Summary: Joker is missing from Wonderland. He was pulled from his world and placed into another by Ancient evil gods. With his masks taken form him and imprisoned in glass cage Joker is forced to play a really odd game. He's going to have to kill five people with hearts. The game is tempting but will he consider playing or try to get back to Wonderland instead? peekodemeeko12 Co-writer
1. Prologue

This is mostly an OC -five OCs- story and takes place in the **Cabin in the Woods **world. Although most OCs will be killed later on. This is going to be Co-written by **peekodemeeko12** who will be helping me with scenes with the Joker. The first death will be in chapter 5

* * *

Third person P.O.V

It was a normal day in Wonderland and everyone was enjoying themselves. April Season had begun only a few time changes ago and the territories were getting used to their new seasons. Winter at the Clock Tower, spring at Heart Castle, fall at Hatter Mansion and summer at the Amusement Park. Everyone was enjoying the current seasons in the different territories. The town kids were playing in the snow, the Twiddle twins pulling pranks around the mansion, the queen enjoying tea near the cherry blossom trees and the Amusement Park installed its pool and water rides.

However, there was one territory that remained without a season. It was in the middle of a forest with dozens of random arrows sticking in the trees. The arrows came in many different colorful colors and pointed in many different, confusing directions. Despite the lack of a season and all the confusion the liveliness of the territory could compare to the Amusement Park. People laughed and played in all directions. Many colorful tents and stands were sent up, all filled and surrounded by happy people. The area was none other than the famous circus that only appeared during April Season.

However, despite the liveliness of the area, something seemed to be off. In the crowd of circus clowns and acrobats a certain redheaded man could not be seen. It had been a while since any of the circus performers had seen the jester; the role holder that controlled the circus. He should have been in the main tent hours ago, helping the clowns set up for the first show. In fact, the last anyone had seen of him, the jester had been giving directions and leaning against a crate as he talked to himself. After that, he left to pay his counterpart a visit and hadn't been back yet.

The prison, on the other hand, was strangely quiet. There were no sounds of people crying, no screams of fear and, most of all, no sounds of a whip breaking the air. The prisoners, who had grown used to expecting daily_punishments_, were rather surprised by the lack of a certain warden. They were unsure what to say about the strange silence or what they should do. A few of the prisoners would look out of their cells towards others, as if they would know what happened to the man that imprisoned them. However, the only response anyone would ever get was a shoulder shrug.

The only reason the prison warden would ever leave the prison would be to capture a new prisoner. However, much like his jester counterpart, he had been missing for a few hours now. Although, unlike the circus performers, the prisoners did know a little bit more than they did. The last thing the prisoners could remember happening before the disappearances of both the jester and the warden was they were talking about an outsider. They were excited because this April Season they had someone new and fun to play with. Then the two men walked off somewhere and weren't seen again since.

Unknown to anyone from the circus or the prison, they weren't the only ones who were confused. Joker, the man with two bodies, stood in a clear glass cube. They weren't sure on how it happened but somehow a strange force plucked both the jester and the warden from their world and pulled them into a different one. Worst of all, the joker had his masks removed from him before being forced into the cube like cell. No, they weren't sure on what happened or just where they were, but one thing was for certain. Neither the jester nor the warden planed on staying very long at all and, once he managed to get free, he hoped for the sake of the people who imprisoned him were well armed and hidden; for no one messed with the Joker and got away with it alive.

* * *

This is going to be somewhat of a crossover with Cabin in the Woods. You don't really need to watch the movie to understand this story. I summarize the important parts, without going into details to avoid spoilers, in the first chapter. While most of the story takes place outside of Wonderland I will have a couple chapters with the other role holders realizing that Joker is missing.

Otherwise please don't let the fact that this is a crossover be a turn off to you. Joker will show his crueler side in this story.


	2. Chapter 1

For those that haven't watched **Cabin in the Woods**, The movie is about: -without giving many spoilers-

A cult who believe in evil gods holding rituals round the world. One of the cults -the one the movie takes place with- needs to kill five collage kids who represent a Whore, Jock, Scholar, Fool and Virgin. If the members can't find people that fit these types they are chemically altered to fit those types. The murder takes place in a lake side cabin in the woods. Without giving spoilers now, a monster is released and then sent to kill the collage kids. The Whore must die first and the virgin last; the other three doesn't matter in what order. if all rituals fail the evil gods will rise and kill all humanity.

**Warning:** Graphic scenes of murder. Nudity and possible OOC -I'll try to avoid that, however-

* * *

**Alana's P.O.V**

Why oh why did I agree to this? Oh, that's right; because David invited me and my parents thought it was a good idea. It's not that I don't like camping or anything; in fact I love the outdoors. It's just for the next week or so I'd be trapped with three people that piss me off. If it wasn't for David Baxter, a friend I made in my freshmen year of high school, I would have refused to come altogether.

So, where was I going and why I was so pissed off about it? Well, it wasn't really where I was going that pissed me off but rather who it was that was with us. It was spring break and David had invited me to spend the time at his uncle's cabin. Being someone who actually enjoyed the outdoors, I agreed instantly. After all it seemed better than staying home and listening to my parents complain on how I wasn't lady like enough or how Kyle was doing something he shouldn't. Although, that was before I leaned three others were coming with us.

Mitch Baxter, Sarah Linkstain and Zane Highbridge had also tagged along for the ride. Mitch was David's cousin and was actually in his freshmen year of college. I only met him a couple of times before and I already really do not like him. From what I've seen he treats girls with little respect, is somewhat of a bully and is much too rough. Although, that can be probably be excused do to the fact he plays contact hockey. He has short, choppy brown, hair, green eyes and was finely built. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jean shorts.

Sarah was a girl that I didn't like but didn't exactly hate at the same time. She was friendly and kind but she had traits that I think gave girls a bad name. She worried too much about her appearance which included worrying what lipstick matched her outfit. She also seems to care more about someone's looks rather than their personality and often talks about boys she'd like to get with. She has shoulder long, copper hair and sparkly blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow sun dress and sitting beside Mitch, giggling about something I wasn't paying attention to.

Zane Highbridge just annoyed the hell out of me. He was a horrible know-it-all and liked others to know it. He often spoke of things no one else even cared about just to prove how smart he was. Or at least how smart hethinks he is. He's the kind of person my older brother wouldn't hesitate to punch right in the face. I'd love to punch him, and maybe even kick him, as well but I knew my parents would probably send me to a Christian school or something if I did. He has short dirty blond hair, grey eyes and was wearing clothing that I didn't care to know the fabric name of; a short sleeve shirt and some kind of pants.

I'm Alana Greenburg. I am in my third year of high school and am a tomboy. My brunet hair goes slightly below my shoulders and curls slightly at the ends. My eyes are green, a shade lighter than Mitch's eyes. According to my parents my older brother, Kyle, influenced me from being a proper young lady and blame him for my tomboy nature. I pay little attention to that, though, since I've never been much of a girly girl to begin with. I won't deny that my brother isn't a bad influence but at least I wasn't sleeping around, doing drugs or smoking like most teenagers my age. I had respect for my body, which is why I haven't yet had sex or do drugs of any kind.

I was sitting in the passenger seat next to David, who was driving the van holding all of us. David was one of my best and closest friends. He is silly, funny, caring, kind and so much more I could say about him. Unlike Mitch, he treats me as an equal person and not just a girl. David kind of looks like a hippy since his black hair is shoulder and he wears sleeveless jackets. I like to tease him about it every now and then. I also found it funny how David is scared of my brother, despite Kyle approving of my friendship with him. Eh, then again my older brother is a rule breaker and a rebel so I can understand it.

"Yo, David, do you even know how to get to this cabin? We've been driving for hours already and the GPS is crap." Mitch's voice said from behind us. I refused to look back but I saw David look at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Nah, I've never been to the cabin before and our uncle gave crappy directions. I guess it won't hurt to stop at the gas station up here and ask for directions." David replied as a gas station came into view. It looked run down and I got a bad feeling from it.

"I don't know if this place is even open; it looks old and run down. Besides, I have a bad feeling about this." I admitted my concern as David pulled the van near the gas pumps. I felt my leg being patted and I turned to look at my best friend.

"Don't worry, Alana, there's nothing to be nervous about. After all, what's the worst that can happen?" He asked me, his silly, friendly smile on his face. Soon I felt a smile take over my own face and I nodded, taking off my seat belt.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's get directions and get out of here." I said, opening the van door and stepping out. Staring at the run down building in front of me, I still couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was off. Maybe the run down look to this place was freaking me out.

Third person P.O.V/Somewhere else

In an underground facility dozens of different people walked in all directions. Most were wearing business uniforms, white shirts and ties included. Others were wearing scientist jackets and were holding clipboards. Three of those people, two men and a woman, were making their way into a certain room with dozen of monitors and control panels. Most of the monitors showed the insides of a cabin and others showed a verity of different creatures. A couple of other monitors showed different people getting killed by a strange creature.

"Alright, let's hope for a better year. Let's actually try to beat Japan this year." One of the men announced before he sat in a chair in front of the control panel. The other man did the same thing while the woman stood behind them.

"Is everything all set up? Are the drugs in place?" The other man asked the woman behind them. Holding a clipboard, the woman looked through some papers before nodding.

"Yes, everything is in place. We were lucky to find people who actually fit their roles this year, even if they are just a bit younger than usual. The drugs won't have to be as strong as the years before." The woman clarified after looking through some notes. The older of the two men nodded before clicking a button on the control panel, making the ones that showed the cabin, zoom into the monsters and creatures in their cages.

There hundreds of glass cages and monsters that no human had even heard from. There were things from vampires and werewolves to giant animals. There were also giants, zombies, ghosts, witches and even an evil tree. There were even monsters that looked like every day humans, like the twin girls, evil clowns, Kevin, the dolls -with the exception of their masks- and even the evil doctors. Then there was the facility's newest monster.

He looked like an ordinary human; in fact nothing about him seemed inhuman. He had median length red hair and wine colored eyes. His left eye was covered by a black and gold eye patch and he was calmly leaning against one of the cage walls. Or at least one of him was. There were two men in the cage who looked exactly alike except for their outfits. The one that was calmly leaning against the cage wall was wearing an old style jester uniform. The other one, who was pacing around the cage angrily, was wearing an old style warden uniform. Sound was mute but the people watching the monitor could tell he was swearing.

"They're new. Do we have any information about them?" The woman asked, taking a step closer to the monitor. The younger of the two men pulled out some paper work he had and shifted through them until he found what he wanted.

"Apparently they come from an alternate dimension but the name of the dimension is unknown. There isn't a lot of information about them but, unlike the Twins, these men are the exact same person. He has a split personality which also splits into two different bodies. They delight in torturing people and are sadists." He read through the list of things that the director had been able to find out about the new arrivals. Nearing the end, he let out a frown and reread the final two facts before scratching the back of his neck.

"It says they go by the name Joker and instead of hearts, they appear to have ticking clocks in their chest." He finished, looking over to the others that paid any attention to him. The faces of the others lit up in surprise before they looked at the redhead men with sparks of interest in their eyes.

"That's pretty cool. I think I may just vote for them this year." Some random technician grinned as the monitors changed back to the cabin area. Just in time too; the van with the five kids had finally arrived.


	3. Chapter 2

Since Joker has not met Alice yet, I will be calling him Jester Joker, Warden Joker and just Joker when speaking about both of them.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V/Joker**

"I'm going to fucking kill them!"

"Mmhm."

"I'm going to tear their fucking eyes from their sockets but make sure one of them is still attached to their pathetic pea brains. The other eye I will shove down their throat so they can watch themselves being gutted from the both the outside and the inside. I'll stick my fingers inside their bloody eye socket and twist around their brain until they beg me for forgiveness."

"Well, while that does sound delightful, my dear counterpart, we must first get out of this glass cage."

Joker, the Jester half, leaned calmly against one of the glass walls of the cubed cell he and the warden were in. The Warden half of Joker stopped his angered rants and shot daggers at his cheerful looking counterpart. Despite that smile on the Jester's face, the Warden knew he was just as angry as he was. Being the exact same person with the exception of separate bodies and different personalities, they could feel each other's emotions and pains as well as hear each other's thoughts. It just pissed him off even more that his counterpart could look and act so calm about the situation.

The Jester just took to watching his Warden counterpart as he through his fit. There was no doubt that the Jester was just as angry as the Warden but he choice to act calm about the situation. After all throwing a fit wasn't going to help them get out of the glass cage they were placed in. From all around him, Joker noticed other glass cube cages similar to the one he was in. All of them held the most interesting creatures, some of which looked like odd humans and others he thought only belonged in horror stories. This caused him to question where they actually were. While it was obvious that the Joker was no longer in Wonderland, he has a hard time believing this was the world of outsiders.

Turning his attention away from the strange people with their heads on upside down and crawling on the walls, the Jester looked back at his Warden counterpart. He could feel his disgust for the strange creatures and people around them. This caused the Jester's smile to brighter. That is what made them different, but the same person at the same time. While the Warden was disgusted at the creatures around them, the Jester found them fascinating. Surely one of those upside down head people would bring a lot of attention to his circus. It was just too bad that he couldn't get to it. Towards his counterpart's annoyance, on the other hand, the Jester simply shrugged and held out a hand in a gesture.

"It's not that I'm not angry, Joker. I'm just as angry as you are. However, stomping around like an enraged elephant isn't going to help our case. We're just going to have to wait until we are released before getting our revenge." The Jester explained before rubbing his chin thoughtfully with the same hand. The Warden shot the Jester a glare for the elephant insult but couldn't comment as the Jester continued speaking.

"Although, I do have to admit that the game these people want us to play does sound interesting." He admitted, a grin replacing the smile that was currently placed on his face. Crossing his arms, the Warden grunted and leaned against the other side of the glass cube.

"I'd rather kill that old hag than some bratty teenagers. Not only did that bitch lock us up but she took our masks as well." He complained, glancing down to his hip and saw nothing but his pants. The Jester hummed and frowned for a moment.

The old hag his counterpart was referring to was the woman who _greeted_ them when they first arrived in the strange world. She told them the basics of what was going on and why they were there. Supposingly Joker had been brought from Wonderland into this world to participate in some kind of cult. Five young adults were to be sacrificed to the same gods that pulled him from his world by using some kind of monster. It didn't matter in what order they died in as long as the whore died first and the virgin died last. To him it sounded like some kind of game but one Joker wasn't sure he wanted to play.

Neither Jester nor Warden was happy about this and had planned to kill the woman where she stood. However, before they got the chance, both were hit with multiple tranquilizer darts. When they woke up, Joker found himself in the glass prison cube. The small masks he kept attached to his hips were missing and they were surrounded by other creatures in their own glass prison cubes. However, both Jester and Warden still had their whips, which they could magically turn into any other weapon of their choice.

"Yes, I would love to see that woman withering in pain as she begs us for forgiveness. Although there is that slim chance we will ever see her again." The Jester sighed disappointingly before smiling once again. "However, there will be five perfect toys to be played with once we get free. We can always have a little bit of fun until that silly incubus locates us and brings us back to Wonderland. No doubt everyone else has noticed we left already." He cheerfully stated. His smile suddenly turned dark and the Jester let out a chuckle more expected out of the Warden.

"After all, they may not like us, but we do not belong in this world. Nightmare will have no choice but to bring us back." He laughed humorously, making one of the nearby monsters flinch. A moment laugher, the Warden joined his counterpart's laugher, cracking a smile for the first time in hours.

"True. I just hope I can get out of this fucking cell sooner than later." He grinned darkly. However a moment later his scowl returned as he caught one of the monsters he couldn't even describe staring at him.

"What the fuck are you looking at, freak?" he snapped, bringing out his whip and hitting the side of the glass wall. The Jester simply sighed, rolled his one visible eye and turned his own attention back to the fascinating creatures around him.

* * *

For those that watched Cabin in the Woods, I'm not completely sure how the monster thing works. I actually suspect they are drugged or just controlled by the evil gods.


	4. Chapter 3

Because I don't want to rush through anything, some chapters may be longer than the others. I also had to do some research to get all my facts right.

* * *

**Alana's P.O.V**

Despite being around three people that I don't like I have to admit I was having a lot of fun. The cabin was a descent size, with four bedrooms, a living room with a fireplace, a small kitchen and a bathroom. Sarah and Mitch decided to share the biggest room while the rest of us got our own rooms. My room was average size, with a twin sized bed, a book case, a desk and a mirror. I don't know what the other rooms looked like but Zane did complain about a gross picture that hung on his wall. I didn't go into the room myself but David did end up helping Zane deal with the picture.

Anyways, we had arrived at the cabin a couple hours ago. Shortly after picking our rooms and getting settled in, everyone decide to go swimming. I was wearing a one piece bathing suit that started out as blue but slowly transitioned to green when it got lower. Sarah was wearing a purple bikini and the three boys wore typical swim trunks. Needless to say the water was really cold but being early spring may have had something to do with it. Despite that I have to admit that I had fun swimming but I did get out once Mitch starting bulling Zane by trying to _drown _him.

Now, after a few hours, the sun had started to set. The five of us had long ago changed out of our bathing suits and were now sitting in the main room in the cabin. Zane and Mitch had changed back into their clothes from before but David, Sarah and I were dressed in pajamas. David was wearing simple brown pajama pants and a dirty grey t-shirt. I was wearing blue kitten pajama pants and a white shirt with a kitten in the middle and long, blue sleeves. Sarah was wearing a spaghetti strap, yellow night dress.

Sarah was snuggling up against Mitch on the couch. She was idiotically giggling and pushing her fingers through Mitch's hair as the guy had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. I was sitting on the chair closest to the kitchen area and David was sitting beside me on the arm of the chair. Zane was sitting on the other chair and talking something about the science of how beer and fires were made. At least I _think _he was since I wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. We were all sitting around the fire, enjoying the drinks we found in the fridge. Or at least everyone else was enjoying those drinks; I was drinking hot chocolate.

"So, what do you think that guy meant when he said getting back would be our concern?" I asked and took a sip of my hot chocolate. Mmm, it had just the right amount of chocolate and wasn't too hot that it burned my throat on the way down.

"Who the hell cares? He was a creepy old fucker and called my babe a whore." Mitch scoffed before giving Sarah a kiss, which she returned eagerly. I frowned at the memory and watched the couple for a moment.

Sarah was a lot of things but a whore wasn't one of them. Or at least I don't _think _she is a whore. Sarah was a year older than I am and is actually currently dating Mitch. She may be a little too into herself and a little shallow, but I don't think Sarah would ever cheat on her boyfriend. She also may talk about boys she finds cute but I don't think she'd seriously sleep with them, not with the personality Mitch has. Since I've only seen Mitch a few times, I can only go by what David tells me and I've been told that Mitch can become easily jealous and possessive.

"Not only was he creepy, but gross as well. I bet all his teeth are starting to rot out. Did you notice all that chewing Tabaco he was chewing? Almost spit that disgusting gunk on my new shoes." Zane complained, before starting a rant on how tobacco was made and why it was bad for you. I stopped listening to him after that but I'm sure I heard Mitch tell him to shut up and call him an egghead.

"I am not an egghead. An egghead is actually…." Zane started another rant about a useless fact no one cared about. I tried to ignore him like always but his voice buzzing in my ear made me want to punch him.

"So," David cut off Zane's rant, much to the appreciation to the rest of us I'm sure, "does anyone have any idea how to liven up this party? Not that this isn't already fun or anything but it seems a little dead." His voice slightly slurred, obviously do to the amount of beer he was drinking. Putting down my hot chocolate, I grabbed David's beer and took it away from him.

"I think you had enough beer, David. You don't want a repeat of last time, do you?" I asked, holding the beer away from him with an innocent smile. My friend pouted and crossed his arms but shuddered, obviously remembering the last time he had gotten drunk.

"How much of a pussy virgin can you actually be? Let my cousin do what he wants, bitch." I glared at Mitch as he insulted me. I wonder if he'd stoop so low to hit a girl because I sure wanted to do more than just hit him.

"Why don't you go find a nice thick stick and fuck yourself with it, Mitch. There is _nothing _wrong with being a virgin nor is there anything wrong with being concerned for my friends. Everyone besides you is technically below legal drinking age anyways." I reminded with a snarl. For the next few minutes the room was silent and I could see the anger on Mitch's face as he tried to come up with an intelligent reply.

"You know, technically a bitch is just a female dog. If Alana is a bitch then what does that make you, Mitch?"

I think that's the first time Zane has ever made me laugh. It is also one of the few times he's said something that didn't make me want to hurt him. Seeing him defend me kind of made me feel guilty for hating him for his know-it-all nature so much. What he did was actually very sweet and I pitied him for what Mitch would be doing to him later on.

"Why you little." Mitch hissed and jumped up from the couch. Or at least he would have if Sarah still didn't have a hold of him.

"Mitch, leave the little nerd alone and pay attention to me instead. I want to have some fun." She whined, wrapping her arms around his neck. I rolled my eyes and looked back at David, who had somehow gotten back the beer I had taken from him.

"So, any ideas on what you want to do? I'd like to explore the cabin a bit more myself; this place seems so old that who knows what we'd find." I said as I once again pulled the beer bottle from his hand. David pouted again but it was seriously for the best if he stopped drinking especially after what happened last time he drank too much.

**_Whoosh-Bang!_**

Sarah screamed while the rest of us jumped out of our seats. If it was a different situation I think I would be laughing my ass off as David jumped off the chair arm only land on the wooden floor. At one corner of the room a large wooden board was sticking up, revealing a dark hole where the board had been a moment ago. It didn't take long at all to realize that the board was actually a trap door and the dark hole led into a cellar. The only question I had, and I'm sure the others were thinking as well, was how the trap door swung open like that. There was no way the wind could be responsible and everyone was sitting so a loose floorboard couldn't have triggered it.

"Well, I _did _say I wanted to explore the cabin. Does anyone else want to check out what's inside the cellar?" I asked, breaking the silence as I walked over to the cellar opening. Getting down onto my knees, I poked my head in the hole only to see darkness.

"I don't know, guys. Do you think it's OK to be snooping around things that don't belong to us? Besides, with a cabin this old I doubt there'd be any electricity down there." Zane's nervous voice replied. Pulling my body away from the hole I rolled my eyes and turned to look at the know-it-all.

"Nah, our uncle won't mind. Just try not to break or steal anything." David replied, shrugging his shoulders as he came to stand next to me. I jumped back onto my feet and brushed the dust off my pajama pants before I once again noticed the beer bottle in his hand.

"Seriously, David, if you don't stop drinking I'm going to videotape you drunk and post the results on Youtube." I threatened before walking past him and towards the hall where all the bedrooms were. "I'll go get my flashlight just in case there really isn't electricity down there."

**Five minutes later**

There were so many weird things in the cellar. There were things like a wedding dress, a unicorn tapestry, an old drum, white face masks and even a fortune teller booth. There were also things like a music box, a large conch shell, a diary, doctor equipment and a few necklaces. The light from the lantern Mitch found lit up most of the room and my flashlight reached the corners the lantern did not. Unless David's uncle was some kind of weird collector, I highly doubted everything down here belonged to him.

"Your uncle sure likes to collect a lot of weird things, David." I commented as I looked at a bottle called Vampire Breath. I felt compelled to pick it up and open it but I forced myself to walk away instead.

"Like hell this all belongs to our uncle. Some of this stuff is much too girly and weird for someone like him. I bet they belonged to the previous owner and our uncle was unaware of the cellar." Mitch spoke up and I turned around to see him looking at a jar of substance I couldn't make out. I had to agree with him that most of the things were really weird but ignored the girly comment.

"There's a lot of kid stuff down here too." Sarah added and I turned in her direction, seeing she was standing around some toys. There was a doll house, a rocking horse and even some stuffed animals, which she seemed to be staring at in a trance like way.

"I think some of this stuff might be Halloween decorations. A lot of this stuff also looks really old so it's possible it can be an antics collection." Zane's voice soon followed. That seemed pretty logical to me and I felt a shiver go down my spine as I caught him looking at a snake skin.

I turned my back on the others and continued to look at the objects myself. I felt another cold shiver make its way down my spine as I spotted more of the objects. I had a bad feeling that something was horribly wrong and that we shouldn't be down here. However, I couldn't figure out why I was feeling this way and I continued to look at the random objects. In the dim light of the lantern and my flashlight, two similar objects caught my eye and, as they did, that bad feeling subsided.

Lying on the wooden table next to a conch shell were two, small and identical masks. They kind of looked like theatre masks yet not like the typical comedy and tragedy masks. Their mouths were red and their left eye had a line through it, ending in what looked like a tear drop. Both masks were about the size of my palms and had full bloomed rose buds around them. Or at least one of them did. The other only had the flowers on two of the sides as a gold ring of keys were attached to the bottom.

"Hey, what do you think these keys are for?" I asked the others, breaking the small silence that had grown around us. Putting my flashlight face up, I picked up the masks for a closer look as the other four came towards me.

"Whatever they are for I doubt they are for the cabin. They kind of look like an old set of prison keys which is really weird. Why would something like this be in a place like this?" Zane asked as he reached out a hand and touched one of the keys. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to reply but Mitch beat me to it.

"Hey, doofus, half the stuff down here is weird and doesn't look like they belong." He insulted which was followed by a hard thud. I wasn't watching but I can only imagine that Mitch punched him because Zane then yelped out in pain.

For the next few minutes I don't know what came over me. My mind seemed to fuzz and I wasn't completely aware of what I was doing. Before I realized what I was happening, I was looking at the back of one of the masks. Seeing that it had small hooks on the back, I realized they were supposed to attach to a belt or pants rim. I don't know what overcame me but I had the strongest feeling to attach it to my pajama pants. Unlike when I had that urge to open that Vampire Breath, I didn't ignore or fight it this time. I attached the one without the keys to my pajama rim and looked down at it. Huh, I actually kind of liked it.

**Third Person P.O.V/ Control room**

"We have a winner! It's Kyle Simons, Lisa Winters, Davy Mathew and Cindy Minddle with the sadistic Jokers that take the pot." The old, partially bald, guy as before announced. The control room was filled with the groans of the people that lost their money, a few applauds and the four winners cheering.

"So the new guys get it in their very first year. I have to say I'm actually pretty glad about that. This way we can see what they are made out of and if they are worthy of being used again. It'd be a shame if they'd become part of the unlikelys**(1)**." The women from before announced, watching with the others as it showed the five young people go back upstairs. Unaware of what she was doing the virgin, who triggered the release, placed the second mask in her pajama pants before she left with the others.

"I guess, but it would have been better with the merman." The younger man from before complained, pouting disappointedly. The others around him simply rolled their eyes and paid his comment little attention as a monitor zoomed in on the cage with the Joker as it moved towards the opening that would let them out.

"Let the fun begin."

* * *

**(1) **That is made up by me. While doing research I came across some very weird monsters that were very unlikely to be picked for the ritual

Hey, this chapter was more of a way to develop the OCs and show how they fit into their roles. I hope I did an OK job ^^. Sorry if I got a little OOC with the three at the bottom -for those who know I am talking about- I will bring Joker back in the next chapter but I don't know if I am going to detail the death of the Whore. I have plans that might make it M rated


	5. Chapter 4

THANK YOU **peekodemeeko12** for helping me with the torture/death scene of the whore

* * *

**~Alana's P.O.V~**

Everyone was acting odd ever since we left the cellar. Zane went into his room to read history and fact books while Mitch and Sarah were snuggling and acting inappropriately on the couch. I'm not sure where David wandered off to but I bet, wherever he was, he was stripped down to his boxers and signing Miley Cyrus songs. If he was I guess I could just following his voice. Boy do I wish I actually brought my video camera with me; my cell phone didn't have enough memory power to support a video right now. So I was pretty much bluffing when I threatened him earlier.

Now, these things weren't technically all_ that _odd and actually fit their personalities quite well. Zane was a know-it-all that craved for more knowledge, Sarah and Mitch were dating and David sang Miley Cyrus songs when drunk. It's just I had this feeling that they were acting out of the ordinary. For example, David normally listened to me and would stop drinking when I told him to. The fact that he had ignored me more than once was confusing. Then there was the fact that Sarah and Mitch were making out on the couch and acted as if they were about to make love. For pete sakes, at least they could go to their room.

"Hey, I know something fun we can do." Mitch whispering voice was heard by me, who was sitting in the same chair as before. Besides my stubbornness about the room being a public place I'm not exactly sure why I hadn't retreated to my room yet.

"What?" Sarah whispered back, her face hidden from me by Mitch's body. Yuck! Seriously, I wanted to leave the room but this was a public space and if they wanted to have _fun _they can go to their room; I'll even throw my cup at them if it gets my point across.

"Let's go outside and play strip hide and seek. You hide and I'll find you but you'll have to leave your clothing behind as clues to where I can find you."

OK, public space or not, I'm going back to my room. I did not need to hear that and now dirty images played through my mind. Quickly getting off the chair I did a quick walk back to my room; hearing the keys attached to the mask jingle in my pocket as I did so. Huh, I almost forgot I put the other mask in my pajama pocket. Before I entered my assigned room I heard the front door open and close, causing a cold shiver to run down my back. Despite being a virgin I wasn't naïve about the world of sex but that didn't mean I wanted to think of the two people I don't even like having it.

Flopping down on the bed so I was laying on my back, I sighed tiredly. It had been a really long and weird night. First that old creepy man at the run down gas station, then the cellar with all the weird things and now this. Being around three people I wanted nothing to do with just added stress to the day. If that wasn't the worst or weirdest part of it I couldn't get rid of that feeling that something was wrong. My mind hurt when I tried to figure out why I was feeling like this and, to only add confusion into the mix, I also felt normal. It was all one headache ready to happen and made me feel more tired.

Yawning, I reached for my pants pocket and pulled out the mask with keys, unclipping the other mask from the rim of my pants at the same time. There was something creepy about the masks, something that sent a cold shiver down my back. However that is why I liked them and that is what made them interesting to me. Rubbing my fingers against the flower petals around one of the masks, I almost ripped them out when a sudden shrill scream startled me.

Jerking upwards in the bed, I looked towards the bedroom window in a panic. Unless Mitch somehow had a feminine scream, it could only have come from Sarah. My heart rate picked up and a voice in the back of my mind told me she was in danger. However, when the night remained silent after that, I felt my body relax. Mitch was probably being a bastard and scared her. Rubbing a hand down my face and sighing, I laid back down on the bed and allowed my thoughts of the days' events wander.

**Third person P.O.V**

Sarah's sparkly blue eyes spilled tears, staining her cheeks and neck. However no sob could be heard leaving her lips. A large, male's hand was currently covering her mouth, preventing any sobs or anymore screams from escaping. Besides wearing yellow lacy underwear she was completely naked. Her nightgown was nowhere in sight but her bra laid only a few feet away nearby. Lying on the forest ground, less than a foot away, was an unconscious Mitch. The side of his head was bleeding and a man, identical to the one covering her mouth, was kicking him in the side.

"Come now, Joker, is that really all that necessary?" The man who was gripping Sarah's mouth playfully scolded, grinning excitedly and breaking into a chuckle. "We can play with him as much as we want later but, for now, we have this little doll to play with."

"Hmph! Whatever. I don't know what the big issue is; as long as we don't break him what's the big fucking deal?" He asked, delivering one more kick before walking over to his counterpart. "Eh, but I guess women are more fun anyways." He grinned, coldly eyeing down the frightened looking girl. She whimpered and struggled helplessly under the strong grip of his twin.

After being stuck in that glass cube for hours, surrounded by freaks, they were livid to finally be out. Now all they had to do was wait until Nightmare realized Joker had left Wonderland and bring them back. Until that happened, however, the Jester and the Warden both decided to play the game mentioned before. Like many games it even had its own set of rules they had to follow. The two most important was to make sure to kill the whore first and the virgin last as well as to kill all five sacrifices before sunrise.

The Joker had found the whore quite easily; all they had to do was look for the half naked girl hiding from the guy looking for her. It seemed as though the two were playing some kind of sexual game, one Joker wouldn't mind joining if he didn't already have a game to play. The Warden attacked the young man first, turning his horse whip into a gun and smacking him in the head with it. The Jester than silenced the girl's screams with his hand. He didn't want to chance any of the other toys hearing her and interfering _or _running off.

"Ah, come now, don't cry, my dear. We haven't even done anything yet." The jester soothed mockingly as he lifted his free hand to rub away a lose tear equally as mockingly. Sarah whimpered and closed her eyes tight, earning a light chuckle from her capture.

"Why don't we find a more private place to play? We wouldn't want to scare off any of the other toys before we have the chance to play with them." He suggested with a seductive purr. Sarah's blue eyes widened fearfully and she weakly protested against his hold.

"No-no!" Her muffled cry was barely heard because of the Jester's hand as he and the Warden dragged her towards the cabin seen earlier. The girl's struggling proved futile against the Joker's combined strength but her eyes widened hopefully as she noticed the approaching cabin.

The lights were still on so that meant Zane, Alana and David must still be awake inside. If only she could somehow get this man's hand away from her face she could call out for help. Surely these men couldn't take on three others while they were still holding her. The only thought she had to free herself was to somehow bite the man's hand and make him pull it away herself. She tried using her own hands but, unfortunately, her strength was of an infant compared to theirs.

"Oh, how cute~ She's trying to bite me. I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm afraid that that it won't work with me." The Jester cooed before he playfully scolded and tightened his fingers around her mouth. The Warden's own grip tightened on the girl's arm as the two rounded the side of the cabin, ignoring her whimpers and struggles of protest.

"Just make sure to keep that grip tight on the bitch. I'm not going to have a numb hand because of your sick fetish with pain." The Warden growled as a side door came into view, the kind that looked like it led to a storm cellar. The Jester let out a playful laugh and smiled innocently at his counterpart.

"Aw, don't you have any faith in me, Joker?" He teasingly asked as the three reached the door. "Hmm, this looks like as good as place as any to play, don't you think?" He playfully asked Sarah mockingly as the Warden opened the door. In the darkness nothing could be seen but a couple of stairs going downwards.

With the Jester keeping a tight grip on the girl's mouth, the Warden let her go to go on ahead of them. Sarah took the opportunity to attempt to peel his hand away from her mouth again. The Jester only found this amusing as her attempts miserably failed just like the last time. She almost fell down the stairs as the man carelessly pulled her down with him. Upon reaching the bottom, the Warden found the light and clicked it on.

"Oh how lovely! It seems as though someone has left this here just for us." The Jested purred excitedly at the scene in front of him and the Warden. He completely ignored his suddenly panicked and freaked toy to soak in the glory of the room around him.

The room was filled with tools hanging against one of the walls. More tools were lying on a small table beside a larger table. A few hooks, like the ones that hang large meat, were also hanging down from the ceiling. If that wasn't creepy enough, old red stains coated nearly everything. The old tools, most of which looked rusty; the tables and even the floor had old red stains. To Sarah it looked like a room a butcher would use but not the kind that killed animals. To Joker, however, it looked like a play room.

"Well, what are you waiting for? We don't know how long we have in this world so stop day dreaming and let's begin." The Warden snapped impatiently, ready to release his pent up anger and stress on this little toy. Hopefully she was stronger than most Wonderlanders say outsiders were, because he didn't want to break his toy _too _soon.

"Yes, yes, there's no need to be impatient, Joker." The Jester sang as a devilish smile spread over his face. Turning his head so he'd be making eye contact with the girl, Sarah almost wet herself at the crazed look flashing in his one eye.

* * *

The actual torture will be next chapter and rated M. Everything after third person was helped by **peekodemeeko12. **Pretty please leave a review, favorite or follow


	6. Chapter 5 The First Death M rated

So I kind of changed my original plan around the Jokers never meeting Alice. In return for helping me with the torture scenes in this story I am going to be putting Jackie, my Co-Writer's OC, in the sequel I plan to do.

* * *

Sarah didn't have much of a chance to react before the Jester harshly kicked the back of her legs. As her knees buckled at the force of the kick he lifted her up and swiftly slammed her down on the large wooden table. Her mouth was freed at contact and her fearful sobs were mixed with painful coughing. Despite the pain traveling down her body Sarah viciously began struggling for her life.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" she begged, nearly choking on the tears falling from her eyes. The Jester held down her arms while the Warden was having trouble keeping her legs down.

"Shut up, whore! Stop your damned struggling!" The Warden sneered as two pairs of shackles seem appear out of nowhere. Snapping one end around her ankles, the redhead moved to lock the other end around the table legs but was having trouble since the girl wouldn't stop kicking.

The Jester was currently doing the same thing but with the young woman's arms. Unlike his counterpart he was having a much easier time and managed to strap her down without a problem. He found it almost funny how his counterpart was having trouble with the toy. Outsiders were typically weaker than themselves so it should have been easy to secure the girl. Then again Joker, as one, _was_ pretty restless and ready to release the stress, as well as anger, on their new toy. It was just the Jester was able to control the emotions from controlling his actions, whereas the Warden was having a harder time.

"No, stop it!" Sarah shrieked, somehow managing to get her leg out of his grip. Before the Warden could grab the limb again the foot

"Fucking bitch!" The Warden snarled and grabbed for a rusted nail as the Jester's face developed a twisted grinned. The kick wasn't _that _painful but it was a delight knowing Joker wouldn't get bored with this toy for a while.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Sarah shirked at the top of her lungs as the rusty nail was shoved into the sole of her foot. Her leg jerked and seized from the as the Warden slammed it down against the table. He quickly strapped her legs against the table with the shackles before she had a chance to put up any more of a fight. The Jester stood next to Sarah's head, arms crossed playfully against his chest as he grinned at his counterpart.

"There's no need to start prematurely, Joker. If you were having trouble I would have helped you." He playfully chirped, to where the Warden only shot him a glare. He could tell that his kinder counterpart was lying and it pissed him off to know the Jester was enjoying his struggle.

"Shut up, you stupid clown, the bitch was asking for it." He growled and roughly yanked the nail out of the foot. A stream of blood soon began to run from the wound as another scream of pain left the young woman's lips.

"Help! Somebody, please help me!" Sarah screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her, tears falling from her eyes like mini waterfalls. Her foot hurt terribly and she could feel the warmth of her blood leaking down her foot.

Unfortunately for the copper haired women no one could hear her cries for help; at least no one that cared to help her. The people from the facility were watching the scene unfold in great interest. There weren't many creatures that liked to play and toy with their victims before killing them. After working for the facility for many years, there was very little that could actually disturb the people. So they were quite curious to how this Joker creature was going to kill the sacrifices. They didn't really understand what the creature meant when he kept mentioning going home soon but paid little mind to it.

To help Joker go uninterrupted the men in the control room kept the three remainder sacrifices in the cabin drugged. The scholar was drugged so he couldn't hear the screaming and continued to read his book. The virgin had fallen asleep and was drugged to stay asleep until they decided to wake her up. The fool... well, he was actually by the lake side, drunkenly singing Miley Cyrus songs much to the entertainment to a few of the facility members. However this went unknown to Sarah and even Joker as the Jester once again covered her mouth. With his other hand the redhead brought one figure to his lips and playfully hushed her.

"What a naughty little toy, trying to call out for help." He teased before leaning down so his head was level with hers. "It's unfortunate but we can't have you alerting the other toys we are here just yet. It's a pity we have to obey these silly rules; this would be a lot more fun with an audience." He purred excitedly before beginning to lick up the tears streaming from her face.

The Warden, having finally managed to get the woman's legs strapped down, ignored his idiotic counterpart. Instead he walked over to the smaller table where the tools were laid out in a row. There were so many wonderful toys to be played with so which one should he play with first? Ah, the rusted and dulled machete looked good. Picking it up the Warden spun around and trotted back over to the woman, his cheeks twitching into a smile that could cause babies to cry.

"Hmm~ you taste delightful." The Jester hummed, leaning upwards as his fingers playfully tickled down the side of her neck. Sarah whimpered under the touch of his fingers and struggled against the restraints.

"So cute~" He sang as his fingers moved lower down her body. "It's a shame that this fabric is hiding the loveliest part of your body. Don't you think so, Joker?"

"Hmph!" The Warden huffs as he positioned himself at the end of the table between the woman's legs, not all interested in what laid beneath the only fabric. Instead he slid the blade of the machete under Sarah's leg as much as the restraints would let it and pushed it into the back of her knee.

Sarah sucked in a startled, agonized breath before unleashing a tortured scream as the blade was slowly dragged downwards. The scream was quickly muffled when the Jester took off his red tie, rolled it up and shoved it into her mouth. While the screams were music to Joker's ears, neither half could risk any of the others hearing and interrupting their fun; the rules demanded that they _played _with this girl before any of the others. Sarah gagged on the tie and cried in the agonizing pain as the blade reached her ankle, nicking the bone, before pulling out. Sarah's leg seized worse than before and caused the blood from the fresh wound to splatter a bit.

"Now, now, Joker; you're thinking too big too fast. We wouldn't want to break our toy _too_ soon, would we? We need to start small." The Jester purred in a teasing tone, playfully tsking. The grin on his face, however, showed the enjoyment of the wound and a cool shiver travelled down his spine at the muffled cries of pain.

"You're just boring. I'm trying to get a job done here, not that you're being any help." The Warden replied with an annoyed growl, glancing up to see his counterpart doing nothing. The Jester playfully pouted and crossed his arms, leaning his hip against the table next to the woman's head and let his fingers play with a strand of her hair.

"Aw, don't be that way, Joker. I'm helping; I'm entertaining the young lady~" He laughed and a smile took back his face. "And just because we have a job to do it doesn't mean we can't enjoy it." He reminded with an excited grin, leaning down to sweetly kiss the corner of her mouth.

"Whatever. Just keep entertaining her then." He ordered before scoffing. "And I _am _enjoying myself, you stupid clown. I'll do things my way and you do things your way; so shut up and let's do our job." He demanded and moved the machete blade under Sarah's underwear. The young woman flinched and muffled another scream as the blade slowly sliced against her thighs before working to cut off the fabric.

Sarah's leg throbbed hideously and she could feel the warmth of her blood soaking her skin as well as pooling on the table under her. She tried to lift her head up so she could look at the man cutting her but the man in the Jester uniform made sure to keep her head down. Turning her head to the side and looking at him Sarah's eyes shone brightly with brand new tears, which threatened to escape. The Jester smiled warmly down at her at her and his fingers gently tickled down her neck. The young woman was hoping for pity but got nothing even close to it.

"How naughty of you, my dear. Making such a lovely face is tempting me to do dirty things to your body." The lighter half of Joker purred, his eyes slowly traveling away from her face and towards her chest. A grin soon replacing the kind smile on his face he leaned and bit the skin over her sternum.

"We don't have time for that kind of shit, Joker; as much fun as it would actually be. So get your head out of the damned gutters." The Warden huffed; pulling the now cut panties from the young woman's body. Tossing them to the far side of the room, he ignored Sarah's futile struggles to cover her now completely naked body and walked back to the table of tools.

Placing the machete back in the pace he found it, the Warden began his search for the next tool to play with. His lone wine eye landed a coiled string of barbed wire. Staring at it for a moment, a grin slowly made its way on his face as he reached over and grabbed it. Unraveling it to reveal two feet, the Warden walked back to his original place before working it into the shape he wanted.

"It's indeed a pity we can't play with these toys as long as we want. Although I guess it's not a big price to pay to experience what it's like play with toys like these." He stood up and hummed sadly before the smile returned to his face. Looking down at the handy work of his markings the Jester leaned down once again but this time rested his head on the copper hair's chest.

"Mmm, I can hear her heart beating." He sighed dreamily, his eye closing as a peaceful look came over his face. "At such a lovely speed too, but I'm sure we can make it go even faster."

The dreamy, content look on the Jester's face slowly twisted into a look Sarah was lucky she couldn't see. The Warden, on the other hand, returned the look with his own twisted smile, holding up his nearly finished work of art. The young woman once again tried to lift her head as much as possible to see what was happening, but the restraints wouldn't let her. All she could see was the back of the redhead's head as it continued to lay almost innocently on her chest. Sarah knew it was anything but innocent and she'd push him off if she was able to. The young woman didn't need to see what was happening, however, when a sudden agonizing pain ripped through her body.

"It really is such a lovely sound." The Jester purred as the heartbeat picked up in speed due to the pain. Pulling his head off her chest, the lighter side of Joker smirked over toward his counterpart before moving his head next to her own.

"What's wrong, my dear? Don't you like what my counterpart is doing? Would you like something else in its place?" He whispered mockingly and gently stroked her tear stained cheek. Sarah only continued to scream into the tie as the Warden continued to shove the barbed wire inside of her most private area, struggling with all her might.

"Fop, fop. Es fop! Id urks." Sarah tried to scream through the tie in her mouth, her eyes spilling batch of brand new tears. This hurt worse than the nail in the foot or the machete cutting up her leg.

"Shhh, it'll be alright; don't cry." The Jester falsely soothed before he started to hum a cute lullaby and gently press his lips to her jaw. Sarah only whimpered and turned her head to the side as she continued to beg for her life. She could already feel more blood from the new wounds rolling down her skin to pool under her.

"Tsk, stupid bitch! Stop struggling if you don't want it to hurt more than it already does." The Warden huffed as began to twist the barbed wire outside her body around her thighs and hips. Soon the barbed wire looked like a pair of crotchless underpants, with the exception of the middle shoved right inside of her.

Continuing to plant small and soft kissing around her face, the Jester creased his humming to look up. Hmm, the toy looked pretty good with the Warden's homemade underwear on. In fact she looked pretty damn good strapped down to the table, as helpless as a new born kitten abandoned by its mother. An excited grin soon flashed through the Jester's mind as he looked directly at his counterpart.

"Oh my, what lovely handy work you did, Joker. Although wouldn't a matching bra complete the outfit?" He asked, dozens of inappropriate thoughts flying through his twisted mind. With their connection to one another, the Warden twitched at the fantasy his lighter half was thinking and glared at him.

"You're such a fucking freak." He insulting as he once again walked over to the table of tools. The Jester playfully pouted and stood up straight, but kept a grip on a lock of Sarah's hair as he played with it between his fingers.

"You shouldn't think such things when you know you'd do the same thing, Joker." He said pointing, smiling innocently as he could feel his counterpart's annoyance. The Jester knew his darker half would do the same things he was thinking about, just not to the same extent.

"So, my dear, would you like to know what real pain is?" He creepily asked in a friendly and casual tone; almost as if asking how someone's day was. Sarah's blue eyes expanded fearfully and she instantly began to shake her head side to side. Wasn't what they were already doing painful enough?! What more could they actually do to her?

"Row, row, row!" She shouted through the gag of the tie. The Jester purposely pretended he couldn't understand a word Sarah was saying nor that he had seen her shake her head.

"No objections? How wonderful! I guess we can take it up a notch, Joker!" The Jester cheered, standing upright with a cheerful and bright expression on his face. The Warden himself felt a grin spreading ear to ear as he spotted a rusted blade, looking even sharper than the machete used before.

This time, when retuning to the table, the Warden stood next to his cheerful counterpart. He very gently pushed the tip of the blade into the girl's stomach, digging deep enough until it got passed all the muscle and fat. Sarah screamed in anguish and her body jerked in all directions as the blade was driven downwards, only stopping a fingernail length away from the belly button. Her breath hicked in her throat and she once again nearly gagged and choked on the tie in her attempts to breathe properly.

"You know, you have very lovely eyes, my dear." The Jester gushed as the Warden continued to cut her. His hand rose and gently touched the skin just under her right eye.

"We don't see many girls with such beautiful eyes where we come from, do we Joker?" He asked gleefully, looking over to admire his counterpart's handy work. Pretty soon the girl was going to look like a frog about to be dissected.

"Who the hell cares? Just shut up and do something besides make out with the bitch already." The Warden replied indifferently and continued on with his fun. The Jester simply hummed and pulled his eye away from the glorious blood that leaked out of the wounds back to Sarah's eyes.

"Oh, I have an idea! Why don't we take your eyes with us? Don't you just think they'd be perfect for one of our prisoner masks, Joker?" He asked, looking as excited as a kind on Christmas day. The darker Joker rolled his one visible eye as it glanced up from his handy work and looked at the girl's eyes instead.

"They're too small and cutesy to fit a normal size mask. If anything they may fit a child size mask." He replied with mild concentration as he actually pondered the idea. It was interesting enough but both sides of Joker knew it was risky considering it may not only work but they may get destroyed while punishing the wearer of the mask.

The lighter side of Joker grinned cheek to cheek at the agreeable thoughts shared between the two. Yes it was risky but the younger prisoners usually behaved much better than the adults so the risk wasn't as great if an adult were wearing the mask. So, with their minds made up, the Jester reached for his whip which was still, thankfully, attached to his side. Transforming the whip into a small clean knife, the redhead slowly brought it close to the young woman's eyes; fully enjoying the terrier emanating from the exquisite blue eyes.

Sarah desperately tried to call out for help, to beg the man not to take her eyes. Her face was soaked with tears from all the pain these men were causing her. Her foot had luckily stopped bleeding a little while ago but her thighs continued to bleed because of the machete blade as well as the barbed wire still cutting into her skin. The cut on the back of her leg still bleed and pooled on the table under her. Now her stomach was thrown into dreadful amounts of pain. She could only imagine what a knife plunging into an eye would feel like; that was until the Jester shoved his knife into the sockets and plucked them out in an instant.

Despite the tie still shoved inside her mouth, this scream was one of her loudest yet. In her desperation to get away, the blade of the knife cut up the insides of the socket, without harming the eye itself. Sarah screamed even loudly than before and was even able to spit out the tie with the strength of her lung power. This didn't faze Joker as he was expecting her to do that at some point. At the very same time Sarah finally released the liquids trapped in her balder. While it wasn't the first time either Joker seen someone pee themselves from pain or fear, the Warden was still glad he had wasn't standing between her legs anymore.

"So beautiful…" The Jester murmured as he lovingly gleam down at her body. Her know empty eye sockets poured thin trails of blood, emulating bloody tears.

Sighing in contentment, the redhead brought one of the eyeballs up to his bottom lip, almost kissing it. Eyes were important back in Wonderland, as it allowed others to express who a role holder was. There were even fewer female role holders in all of Wonderland; the queens of Heart and Diamond country. These eyes, however, belonged to a beloved outsider, a woman with a heart. They were rarer and even more beloved than the role holders in their home world.

"Joker, you wouldn't have a jar we could put these things in, would you?" He casually asked as he gently placed the eyes on the smaller table. Instead of an answer from his counterpart he instead received a shrill scream from Sarah as the Warden pulled back her skin revealing all her internal organs and bloody muscles.

"Please, please stop." Sarah begged as she not only choked on her sobs but the blood that leaked from her empty eye sockets. She couldn't see anything and, if it weren't for the horrific pain, the young woman would have thought that all this was a terrible nightmare. Sadly for Sarah it was indeed a nightmare but not one she could wake up from anytime soon.

"We couldn't even if we wanted to, my dear. For that would be against the rules. A**_n_**d **_w_**e **_c_**a**_n_**n**_o_**t_ **b**_r**_e_**a**_k_**t**_h_**e **_r_**u**_l_**e**_s_**." The Jester spoke sweetly before he and the Warden spoke together. Sarah's eye sockets stretched and her head snapped side to side, trying to find the men in her blindness.

"Rules? Wh…what rules? Rules for what?" She demanded weakly, obviously petrified. Was this all really just some kind of sick, twisted game to them?

"Why, the rules that say we have to kill you and your friends, of course." The Jester explained in a sweet tone, as if he were a father answering the innocent question to his child.

"The whore must die first and the virgin must die last. The fuckers that brought us to this world never said how we have to kill you, bitch. If we wanted to we could slit your scrawny throat and be done with you but that would be boring. Be grateful you are not the one we are angry at, girly; we are going easy on you compared to those that make us angry." The darker half of Joker taunted before shoving his hands into her now open belly. Sarah shrieked in pain and weakly struggled against the restrains holding her to the table.

Her struggles quickly grew weaker and gradually turned into twitches. It was actually pretty amazing that Sarah had enough strength to put up as much as a struggle as she was. Joker had been expecting the girl to die around this time. After hearing many stories on how fragile people with hearts were both Jokers would have thought she would have died five to seven minutes ago. It had been at least twelve minutes so far and she was still alive, if barely. However it was likely she'd be dying any moment now. Her skin was already starting to lose all of its color and her body movements had went from violent struggles to small twitches.

Sarah screamed weakly before starting to cough and groan as the Warden's fingers played around with her guts. They'd latch onto one organ before tugging and pulling it out of shape before rearranging it in a new spot. Humming a soft tune to drown out the young woman's weak and painful protests the Jester once again placed his head on her chest. Sighing contently, he began to listen to the face pacing heartbeat slowly get slower and weaker. It was all a matter of time until she died.

"Shh, hush now, my dear. The game will be over soon." He soothed sweetly yet also mockingly, lifting his head to stare at her eyeless, fear filled face. Such an adorable look; he hoped it froze like that when she finally died.

Not giving the girl a chance to make any sort of reply, the lighter side of Joker connected his lips to hers. Sarah tried her hardest to fight with what strength she still had but it wasn't enough. The Jester was able to easily pry her mouth open with his tongue and stick it into her mouth. The redheaded ringleader could easily taste the irony tang of blood in her mouth, most likely from her eye sockets and the blood that probably got into her lungs. The man hummed happily as he licked around and hesitated only briefly as he tasted something else.

'Is that beer I taste? Not a brand I'm used to but that's unmistakably beer.' The Jester thought with slight surprise. He thought beer was more of a man's drink while wine and champagne were more suitable for a woman. Oh well, it wasn't much of a big deal, just a bit surprising is all.

As the kinder redhead continued to kiss as weakening Sarah, the Warden continued to play with the organs in her open stomach wound. After having been able to take out most of his anger on their unwilling toy, he was feeling much better. He still wanted to kill the bastards that were forcing him to play this game, but better than before anyways. It wasn't even as though they were actually being really forced, either; the Joker was humoring the people that kidnapped him as well as having some fun until Nightmare was able to locate them. Oh, if only the incubus knew what they were doing; Wonderland would have a whole new reason to keep Alice away from the circus this year.

Searching for the next organ to play with, the crueller redhead stared down at the bloody mess. He thought deeply about his choice before grinning sadistically and slowly shoved his arms into the open wound. The Jester kept his lips tightly locked on Sarah's as she tried to muffle another weak cry as she could feel the man's arms sliding around inside her body, making their way up through her ribcage. Giving her bottom lip a harsh nip, the ringleader pulled his head away from hers and once again began humming demonically; drowning out whatever protests the girl could muster.

Sarah couldn't fight off death anymore. Whatever adrenaline that had been currently keeping her alive was now gone. Her will to keep fighting death was equally gone. Her mind was blanking into nothing and, even though she no longer had eyes, she saw a dimmed, white light. Finally giving up the fight, Sarah allowed her body to limp as she floated closer to the white light in front of her.

"Aw, she's not dead already, is she?" The Jester complained, a pout gracing his lips before he placed his head over her chest. "Oh, not quite yet; her heart is still beating-"

"I can feel it." The warden murmured, seeming captivated as his fingers lightly tighten around her heart. Pulling his head off the girl's dying chest the redhead stared at the gaping hole in the girl's belly with equally captivated look on his shared face.

With their connection to one another, the Jester could feel the weakened beat of the organ in his hand. It was a very odd feeling, something neither Joker could compare it to. It felt kind of nice, calming even but, at the same time, the Jokers didn't like that. It was a feeling the ringmaster and prisoner warden were both unfamiliar with. The Warden tightened his fingers just slightly around the heart and Sarah, even when past out, let out a small gasp of air.

"You know, ever since we've met Alice, I've been wondering what a heart looks like. Since we aren't allowed to kill her…" The Jester trailed off with a creepy smile taking over his face. Shared thoughts went through both their minds and they shared knowing and understanding smiles.

The Warden's fingers slowly locked onto the heart even tighter, though gently enough as to not damage the organ. He twisted the delicate heart a couple of times before gently sliding it from its proper place. Sarah's body flinched one last time and the last bit of air remaining in her lungs escaped through her mouth before going even limper than before. Her pale body continued to drip whatever blood lingered inside of her and barbed wire was starting to rust because of the pee earlier released from her bladder.

As the Warden pulled the heart out of the body, the Jester couldn't help but get a closer look and poke it. "What an odd looking organ." He observed before poking the still piece of muscle tissue again. Some blood plopped out but the object otherwise remained motionless.

"Hm ... I think it's more fun when it's still beating." He devilishly purred before looking up the stairs. "Shall we complete the game, my dear counterpart?" He then hummed, seeming to having already forgotten about the girl lying dead on the table. He then broke into some light chuckles.

"This first little toy was just practice. She received most of our anger and only lasted fifteen minutes. It is the other ones which we shall delight ourselves in taking; slowly might I add." He crooned excitedly. The darker Joker rolled his one visible eye as he placed the heart next to the eyes before starting to unshackle the girl, uncaringly allowing her arms and legs to danger over the edge of the table as he did so.

"Don't get so cocky, Joker. We still don't know when that daft incubus will open the rabbit hole to bring us back so we have to limit ourselves. Not to mention we have to find the fucker who has our masks. Now, go get that bastard we left in the forest; I'll move this bitch's body." He ordered, waving off the ringmaster as he lifted the dead girl off of the table.

"Yes~ yes~, there's no need to be impatient~" the Jester sang, heading out of the room and off into the forest.

**Underground** **Facility Still third person**

A few faces were void of any color as they continued to watch the monitors. Most facility members were used to seeing some pretty gruesome things in their years. In fact a couple even preferred it bloody and messy. However most of those times it was a monster only meant for nightmares and they didn't toy around with their victims for so long. Not to mention that these two murderous men were talking about wanting to kill _them _as well. A few of the family men in the room reminded themselves to buy extra locks for their house at home when the ritual was over for the year.

"One down and only four more to go." One of the facility members muttered as another walked over to a wall with five slots. Sliding up the farthest slot on the right side, it revealed a leaver and the man pulled it, signalling the sacrifice of the Whore.

* * *

It was almost six in the morning when I finished this chapter. Please tell me how you liked it. **peekodemeeko12 **came up with most of the ideas but the barbed wire panties and the eyeballs were my idea


End file.
